I will always come back (Tsukiyama x reader)
by Grell The Sexy Reaper
Summary: When Tsukiyama left (y/n) he broke her heart but he kept his promise and came back to her
1. Chapter 1

Blood ripped from his face. For once it was his own blood and not a humans. It was enough to make me worried for him. He stood in the doorway barely able to stand. I rushed to him to stop him falling and to keep him upright. "Tsukiyama, what happened darling?" asked I, while helping him to a seat. I was scared he was going to pass out or die on me. "Ah, Mon chéri. Do not worry for me, I am fine." He said in his gorgeously flamboyant French voice. "No, you're not." Before I knew it I was offering my shoulder out for him to bite. "Mon amour, I cannot bite you" he rejected me. "I will bite a stranger on the street." "Tsukiyama, you can barely walk. Please. I don't want to see you like this. I am offering it to you." He looked at me. He was going to reject, I could tell, but pain seized over my body quickly as he bit down on the soft spot between my neck and shoulder. My eyes shut tight and tears filled my eyes. He kept biting over and over again. With every bite came a new wave of pain. "Tsukiyama, y-you can stop now" I called out in a weak voice. My eyes started to get heavy and I felt like I was going to pass out soon. He stopped biting when my body started to go limb. "(Y/n)?" He called out, but my eyes were closed. Oh mon Dieu! Don't die! Please don't die! This is why I didn't want to bite you. My chéri, please answer me. Please be alright." I opened my eyes weakly to see Tsukiyama's face. A smile grew on my lips when I saw that his injuries were healed. "I-it worked." I said. He held me close. "I will call you an ambulance and clean my face and this mess up quickly. I am sorry mon amour. I did not mean to damage you so." He stood up and left the room muttering in French. It was not his fault, I let him bite me. I needed to heal him. Tsukiyama got cleaned up just in time for the ambulance to arrive. My face had a smile on it, even while in the ambulance. "What happened?" The paramedic asked me. I closed my eyes and lied through my teeth. I told him a ghoul attacked me. Not all ghouls are bad. They do what they have to do to survive. Just look at the ghouls that work at Anteiku, None of them even kill, they eat suicide victims. I know that Tsukiyama is a gourmet, so he does kill. However, that does not make him a bad person. He hasn't killed me yet, and I am as human as they come. The only ghouls I would say are bad are the binge eaters and the S ranked ghouls that kill for sport. A ghoul can eat once a month and live a happy life- that is why I don't understand binge eaters. Surely they are just doing it to cause trouble? I can't explain it. Although, I know that gourmet ghouls are kind of like that as well. What I know of Tsukiyama, once every couple of weeks he gets one human to take part in his "games". Though it is every two weeks, I hear that there are about one hundred ghouls who show up to that place and they share one person between them. Not really binge eating, barely even eating properly so it needs to be quite regular.

I had been day dreaming, so I hadn't realized that we had arrived at the hospital and I was being treated. Tsukiyama was being questioned by a doctor. The doctor was probably asking about the ghoul that "attacked me". Tsukiyama is a good liar; I just hope he says something that won't get anybody in trouble. If I were him, I'd just say that I don't know what happened. That would be easy right? But I doubt that Tsukiyama would say that. He is not a simple man- he likes everything to be interesting and larger than life. The doctor left him and walked into see me.  
"Ma'am, can you tell me anything about the attack?" He asked me, "how did you escape?"  
"I-I was walking to Tsukiyama's and a ghoul in a half mask attacked me. I don't think it was trying to kill me, more frighten me." I answered. Inside I was screaming I made up an attack and called a ghoul an "It". Ghouls are not "its" they are people. A nurse was looking at the injury.  
"I think this is going to need stitches" the nurse spoke. The doctor agreed and the nurse went to go get the equipment for stitching.

The doctor felt he was not needed here for now and so left the room to go check on another patient. Tsukiyama took this opportunity to take my hand and sit next to me.  
"I am sorry mon amour. I don't see how we could work out any more." I widened my eyes at this.  
"Y-you're breaking up with me?" asked I while being in shock. I don't want him to leave me; he is all I have in the world.  
"I have to my cheri. If I stay with you now I have had a taste of you, I may end up eating you while you sleep. I couldn't live with myself knowing I killed such a beautiful, delicate flower." He looked down. I shook my head and my eyes filled with tears.  
"Please." Was all I could say.  
"I'll come back once I know I can trust myself with you. I promise you that." He kissed my hand and licked it then forced himself away from it. "I promise you I will be back when I can. Wait for me please mon amour." With that he left me. Did I believe he would be back? I honestly don't think I did. It is easy to understand why he left, but I didn't want him to go.

Once the nurse got me stitched up and after spending the night in hospital, I was able to go home. I didn't go home though; I went to Anteiku for help. The tears didn't stop from last night when he left me and my head was pounding from too much crying. Touka was the first to notice me and ran to me, while yelling at Kaneki to get some coffee. She took me into the back and Kaneki brought me the coffee, I just stared at it.  
"What happened?" Kaneki asked and I didn't answer. He looked at Touka trying to get her to help but she never helped him.  
"Did he do this to you?" She asked, referring to the stitched spot on my shoulder. I nodded in response.  
"I let him" Said I, she didn't seem please.  
"He left you after that, didn't he?" Touka asked and I didn't answer again.  
"Wait Tsukiyama left you?" Kaneki asked loudly. I looked up to see him getting annoyed (which is odd for Kaneki) it is usually Touka that gets annoyed and angry. Well I guess if one of your best friends gets heartbroken by someone who once tried to eat you; then you have a right to get annoyed. Touka shook her head at him, letting him know it's not the time to get annoyed and he hugged me. "I am sorry (Y/n)" he said holding me close.  
"He said he will come back. He will come back right?" I asked, praying that he was telling me the truth.  
"He might, I mean he loves you to pieces, but I can't promise you that he will." Touka spoke. The "he might" gave me hope, but the "I can't promise you" took the hope away instantly.

Touka dragged Kaneki out of the room to have a private conversation to him which I didn't hear.  
"What do we do Touka?" asked Kaneki in a voice which was a little over a whisper. She looked back in the room at me.  
"All we can do is give her time. Heart break is a nasty piece of work. We will have to keep her away from Tsukiyama." Touka said to him.  
"But what if he does come back for her?"  
"She can do better than that bastard anyway, and you know it!" She said a bit louder and I picked up on it in the room. That turned on my waterworks again. My heart literally felt like it was torn in half right now. I stood up holding my chest. It hurt so much. My stomach was doing flips, my head was spinning. I felt faint and dizzy and then there was darkness.

Kaneki ran back into the room to see me laid across the floor passed out and the floor was wet from me crying.  
"(Y/n)!" he yelled and picked me up.  
"Is she breathing?" Touka asked and Kaneki responded with 'yes'. They blamed Tsukiyama for all of this; it was his fault because he broke my heart. A broken heart can kill you know. They banned him from going to Anteiku for the time being, until my chest stopped hurting and my heart stopped aching for him. To think he saved me. He always saves me. It is one of the reasons I love him. I wish, right now, that he hadn't saved my life when my family where killed. If he hadn't I'd be dead and my heart wouldn't be aching. However, he did do the right thing.

When I woke up the next morning I was in a dressing gown and some of Touka's pyjamas. Who changed me? It better not have been Kaneki or Nishiki. I hope it was Touka. Who am I kidding? I am in Touka's pyjamas; of course it was her that changed me. Walking into the coffee shop, I got a smile from Nishiki. I tied my dressing gown quickly before he saw anything. He has always been jealous of Tsukiyama because he was dating me… even though he has Kimi. She is good for him- I would never be good for him. Maybe it is time to stop being near ghouls. I sat down and Kaneki brought my usual coffee to me.  
"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked. I smiled up at him.  
"Ready to go on the pull." I was not ready for that, but I was not going to let Kaneki know that. He put a smile on his face. "Is Hide still single?" I joked. He laughed picking up on it.  
"You're joking right?" He double checked.  
"Of course, Hide is your friend and should be close to you not me. I mean I ship you and him." He went red and started to object to the idea which made me laugh. It feels like forever since I laughed. The laugh was soon dragged away when the door opened.  
"You're not allowed in here" Nishiki was trying to force Tsukiyama out. "You have been temporarily banned."  
"You can't tell me what to do. I wouldn't be here unless I had a reason; the coffee sold here is not up to standard." He turned his head and saw me then sighed. "This is why I have a ban is it?" He spoke coldly. The tone kind of scared me and upset me. I stood up and went to get dressed, just to get away from him. Searching around the things Touka said I could wear, I found a…. purple tank top and some jeggings. I wish it wasn't purple but I put it on anyway. It is clear I am not over him. Will I ever be over him? Why was he so cold towards me? He made me feel like a pile of nothing. I might just shut my heart and never let anyone in again.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened behind me and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I knew who it was, the scent was so familiar.  
"(y/n)," He spoke, "I am so sorry for the day in the hospital." I forced his arms away from me.  
"You have no right to touch me!" my voice came out very harsh. The tone of my voice shocked him. "You cannot do that to me. Break me then come back thinking everything between us will be alright. No. You know what screw it I'm leaving" I headed towards the door only for him to grab my hand.  
"I did not want to hurt you Mon chéri" his tone seemed depressed for once.  
"Yeah, well you did" I pulled my hand away and walked out of the door. Tears started to form in my eyes but I was not going to let them fall. Leaving Anteiku, Kaneki stopped me.  
"You leaving?" He asked.  
"I'm going home!" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap but it just came out. Kaneki stepped back a bit.  
"I won't stop you." He sighed. Suddenly I stopped dead in the spot. "(y/n)?" Kaneki asked. My head was hurting. His face was in my mind. His beautiful purple hair and eyes. His perfect body. His fancy attire. I wanted him back. My head is spinning. I fell and my head hit the door hard.

"My, my. She really cannot function right now" Tsukiyama's voice rang out. I wasn't unconscious, just bleeding from my head. I didn't want to move but I moved my eyes and noticed Tsukiyama's eyes were black and red, rather than his usual eye colour. Kaneki had realised and jumped in front of me.  
"Don't" Kaneki said trying to sound menacing.  
"Oh the smell of the blood" Tsukiyama started to sniff the air and laugh like a psychotic freak.  
"Tsu-tsukiyama" I stuttered and sat up holding my head. He ran at me, pushing Kaneki away, and forcing me against the wall. He licked the blood from my head and smirked.  
"You taste so divine! My dear (y/n) I could just eat you up right now" He was laughing creepily.

My breathing was normal as I tried to not be scared of him. Kaneki punched him off me. I opened the door and ran out as fast as I possibly could. It was probably the wrong idea to run into an alley because next thing I knew there was a ghoul feasting in front of me and Tsukiyama behind me. The chances of me getting hurt was high. I looked at both ghouls in fear.  
"Tsukiyama please stop" He laughed.  
"Like I'd ever hurt Mon amour" Tsukiyama spoke and licked his lips. I didn't know how to respond to this. It's like a roller coaster with Tsukiyama. Should I trust him? Who do I trust more now? The ghoul that is moving closer or Tsukiyama? I turn to face Tsukiyama then I feel something scratch my arm and Tsukiyama is behind me quicker that I could say "ow". My hand was bleeding. There was a male scream that came from behind me and when I turned, I saw Tsukiyama eating the other ghoul. I never thought he would stoop so low as to eat a ghoul off the street. He looked at me. "(y/n) are you alright?" He asked. He just saved my life again.  
"I swear you bring trouble with you. Every time were together someone gets hurt." I spoke up. My face turned into a pout. My heart was beating incredibly fast.  
"I'll fix your hand. Come on" He said and took my other. I felt my cheeks turn red. I didn't want to go with him but I did at the same time.  
"Tsukiyama..." I spoke, breaking the silence of our walk.  
"Yes Mon chéri?"  
"Why did you leave me?" I asked. I knew why but I wanted to hear it from him again.  
"I needed to protect you Mon amour, I had tasted blood and I wanted more. I still do not know if I can control myself around you, but Mon chéri it hurt to be away from the person I love" his excuse is a good one but my heart is still tender from him leaving me. Would it be stupid to get back with him? If it is then I am a fool because there is nothing I want more right now than to be in his arms with my lips against his.

He sat me down in his front room, which brought back a lot of memories. Grabbing some bandages he took my hand. It wasn't a bad cut. I guess I have Tsukiyama to thank for that. He placed his lips on my hand and his tongue licked the blood. A moan escaped his mouth as if what he had just taste has made him orgasm.  
"You are under control now right?" I asked, fearing he was gonna bite me again.  
"Of course but your blood is so delectable. I just wanted to have a little taste again before I can never have it again" He spoke. My blood can't be that good. Surely it's just like any other humans blood.  
"Ok" I spoke and he wrapped my cut hand up in bandage.  
"(y/n)..." He began to speak. I looked at him to see what he had to say. "I can never lose control with you (y/n). If you bleed, get away from me. Is that understood?"  
"I understand" I said, "I am just glad you came back."  
"I did promise you I would. I'm not one for breaking my promises. I would always come back for you"

I sat on his lap and smiled. It is obvious I am glad that I have him back, but how long can I keep him? Is this just a dream and I am still lying unconscious at Anteiku still? I hope this isn't a dream. It can't be one, it is too real.  
"Pinch me?" I asked, which confused Tsukiyama. "Please pinch me." He didn't understand but he obliged and did it anyway. It hurt; I am not dreaming- thank God for that.  
"Why did you want me to pinch you?" Tsukiyama asked pressing his lip against the crook of my neck and kissing it lightly.  
"To make sure I aren't dreaming and you are really here" Said I, a light blush forming on my cheeks.  
"That is adorable mon amour." He spoke. I shook my head, rejecting the idea of anything I do being "adorable." Tsukiyama kissed my ear. "Perhaps we should head to bed, it is getting rather late mon chéri." He suggested. It was getting dark outside so I agreed. I knew if we went to bed it wasn't do anything crude or sexual, we aren't that sort of a couple.

He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom making me giggle. Tsukiyama threw me on the bed then went through his cupboards and draws till he found me some pajamas to wear. I always loved wearing his pajamas. They smell of him and 90% of them are pure silk. Not to mention, I look dead cute in them. He left the room for me to change and a few minutes later came back in matching silk pajamas to what I was wearing. I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed with him. Kissing me on the lips, Tsukiyama bid me goodnight, but I didn't know then that I wasn't going to get any sleep.

 _I woke up in pain. Tsukiyama had his teeth sunk into my neck and was making it bleed. I let out a scream in terror.  
"Tsukiyama stop it!" I yelled loudly but he never. He pinned me on my back.  
"You're so divine mon amour. I could just eat you up" He unbuttoned the top halfof my pajama top with his teeth and started to lick my torso. It was pleasurable, but it shouldn't have been because he was tasting me. He was preparing to eat me.  
"Please stop it." said I. He shook his head and tutted. He sucked spots on my stomach leaving hickeys and bit on other bits, cutting me and licking up the blood. I couldn't stop myself, and let out an involuntary moan. Tsukiyama let out a low chuckle.  
"You ask me to stop and yet you let out a sound like that" He smirked and bit a hole in my stomach. I screamed loudly. "Oh (y/n) I love that sound more. Do it again!" I bit my lip to stop me screaming. He took my hand to his mouth and bit off my finger, stopping me being able to control the screams. Tears of pain flooded my eyes. _

I woke up in a shaken up state, sweating and crying. Tsukiyama jumped up as I woke panting.  
"Mon chéri are you okay?" He asked pulling me close. I looked at my stomach and hand. Everything was still there, I must have been dreaming.  
"Yeah I am alright. Bad dream" I answered him and he pulled me closer.  
"Good because I wouldn't want you to be anything less than alright mon amour"  
"Can we go for a walk for a bit?" Asked I, wanting some fresh air.  
"oui!" He spoke. "We do not need to dress, we will just stroll along the garden." Anywhere was a good place to stroll, as long as it was outside right now.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was your dream about?" Touka asked. I came back to Anteiku first thing in the morning. It was the day Tsukiyama holds his feast so I had to be out of the house. When Touka asked me that, I swear my face turned bright red.

"Well uh" I began. This was incredibly difficult to say. What would she think if I told her what happened? Would she force me away from Tsukiyama? I only just got him back, I can't lose him again.

"Spit it out (y/n)!" She snapped getting annoyed.

"He was eating me!" I snapped back. "It was weird and rather pleasurable."

"you're not a masochist are you?"

"No. I don't mean the eating was pleasurable. He was kissing and licking my torso." Said I. "Even if I am a masochist I haven't had sex so I wouldn't know."

"Well there is one way to find out" Touka spoke and then slapped me across the face.

"Ow!" I rubbed my now red cheek.

"You're not a masochist"

"You can't tell from that. I aren't sexually attracted to you!" I pouted and stood up. "What time does Tsukiyama's dinner usually end?"

"Don't you know? You've practically lived with him for months" Touka said.

"He always made me stay with a friend on thr evenings of his dinners."

"So stay with a friend then!" Touka was obviously starting to get annoyed with me.

"I can't. Nishiki has Kimi over tonight and that is who I usually stay with"

"I'm sure he won't mind that you have to stay." She stood up "I have work to do."

"Nishiki might mind if Kimi thinks he's cheating."

"You're with Tsukiyama!" She was definitely annoyed. She walked away from me and started to work. She is so easy to annoy, but I guess she's a bit upset with me for taking Tsukiyama back. Touka never liked Tsukiyama anyway.

I walked out of Anteiku to call someone to see if I could stay the night. The first person I thought of was Hide. He isn't shy like Kaneki, doesn't have a girl over currently like Nishiki and isn't mad at me like Touka. He answered with a very happy tone.

"Hey (y/n)" He spoke. You could almost hear the smile through the phone.

"Hey, can I stay at yours tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why aren't you at your boyfriends?" He asked. I didn't have chance to answer. A guy in a red mask was running at me. He grabbed my arm and threw me into an alley. Needless to say, I dropped my phone. "(Y/n)?" Hide called out through the phone. He panicked when he didn't get a response.

Hide jumped on his bike and started to peddle. He was heading to Anteiku to find Kaneki. Hide was terrified that I was hurt. When he reached Anteiku he saw my phone on the floor. Picking it up, he rushed into the shop and grabbed Kaneki (Which caused him to spill coffee all over himself).

"Hide what's wrong?" Kaneki asked. Hide handed him my phone. "This is (y/n)'s."

"I was on the phone with her then she vanished. We have to find her!" Kaneki nodded in agreement.

"What's the issue?" Touka asked.

"(y/n) has gone missing" Hide said. He was still worried.

I woke up in a room. My head was in a haze. Wait was I in Tsukiyama's house? I know this room! Who was that guy?

"Can I see what we have for tonight?" I heard a voice out side of the room. It was clear it was Tsukiyama's voice.

"From your host" the butler walked in and handed you a woman's suit. I shook my head.

"I aren't wearing that" said I, "It's ghastly. Honestly if Tsukiyama wants me to wear that his dress sense is gone."

"How do you know the hosts name?" The butler asked. He must be a new butler or a butler only for these feasts.

"No I want it to be a surprise." Another voice outside the room spoke. I didn't recognize the voice. The door opened and the man with the red mask walked in. "Mrs (l/n) I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"I don't want to be part of the dinner!" I snapped. I had figured out what was happening. I'm not stupid. This is Tsukiyama's house, I got kidnapped by a man in a mask, they want to make me dress up. I know how Tsukiyama's feasts work and I refuse to be part of it.

"Don't you worry. Our host only wants to dine with you. He offered you some coffee." I looked at it in disgust. It's obvious Tsukiyama doesn't know I'm here.

"I don't drink black coffee." The man in the mask sighed and pulled out a syringe. Next thing I knew it was dug into my neck. The drug seemed to have no effect.

"Wear this" the guy gave me a mask. What is happening? "I now know who you are."

The butler lead me to a door and I stood behind it.

"You may join the feast now" He spoke. Am I wearing the mask because they want me to eat the human? I opened the door and walked our. The door closed behind me and locked. I rushed to it to try and open it, but it was stuck. A crowd of ghouls in masks cheered. It was obvious which one was Tsukiyama. Just because he is wearing a mask doesn't mean it isn't completely obvious because of his purple hair and posh attire. Plus the way he presented himself made it clear that it was him. Before I knew it a big man was stood behind me. He was muscley and tubby at the same time. His head was covered with a red cloth and he had a saw in his hand. His saw came crashing down, and I only just got out of the way from it. Is this like what Kaneki went through. I ran for my life and kept dodging his attacks. This obviously wasn't the same guy they were going to "prepare" Kaneki with because a) He got eaten and b) the threw his saw at me and the other guy didn't drop the saw at all.

A fist came crashing at me and hit me in the head. I went flying towards the door I entered in. I couldn't move, my body stopped working. Is this how I am going to die? I hit the door hard and the mask I was wearing flew off. Collapsing to the ground, I felt the blood come out of me. I looked at Tsukiyama who seemed very shocked and upset with the guy who brought me into this. He jumped down and pushed his hand through the tubby man's stomach. He then kicked him away and rushed to me. I suppose he just gave away who I am to the whole arena. He checked my injuries over.

"I told you to stay at a friends!" He snapped. He wasn't mad, he was hurting. Tsukiyama looked at me as I blinked. I didn't want to speak, my head was hurting and I felt weak. "You probably was with friends. Mon amour why do you put me through so much stress." He put his hand to his head dramatically and sighed. The ghouls in the audience were either confused or raging.

"Tsu-tsukiyama" I uttered out. He put his finger over my mouth.

"Don't speak." He stood to his crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen. When I started to arrange these feasts I made it very clear that there was one human we were not to bring in as food. This is that human!" He walked to the tubby and tore him in half. "And so we have him to eat instead."

Back to the hospital. Tsukiyama had texted my phone so that those who had it knew where to find me. I figured it would be someone from Anteiku who had it.

"Why do you always save my life?" I asked Tsukiyama. He chuckled and stroked my hair.

"Because you always need saving." Hide, Kaneki, Touka and surprisingly Nishiki ran into the room.

"You alright (y/n)? We've been worried sick" Kaneki spoke.

"I even blew the night with Kimi because Touka called me saying you were missing" Nishiki spoke. "She should be here shortly"

"You were all looking for me?" I asked. My head was bandaged; I had stitches and I was bruised practically everywhere- if they had walked past me in the street they wouldn't have realised it was me.

"Of course we were looking for you!" Touka spoke.

They let me out of hospital a week later but I couldn't walk. Tsukiyama had to keep me up because my legs kept giving way.

"I still feel bad for you mon chéri" Tsukiyama spoke. We reached his house and he sat me down on his sofa.

"And how many times am I going to have to tell you, this wasn't your fault."

"It was my dinner"

"I was brought by somebody else."

"If the mask hadn't have fallen off We would have eaten you" I stayed quiet for a while.

"I know..."

"And then I would have been guilty"

"I know..." the list kept going on. I just kept answering with "I know..." until he stopped.

"Mon amour, how can I ever make it up to you?" he spoke.

"Did you kill the ghoul who brought me into your feast?"

"Yes. I was in a fit of rage."

"Then you already started to make it up to me Tsukiyama." I smiled at him.

"Oh (y/n), I know something that will make it up to you." He kissed me on the lips deeply and passionately.

It a bit personal to give away the details but i'll tell you that we made love. I lost my virginity to Tsukiyama. He really has made it up to me now. It was so very pleasurable. But like I said, I will spare no details.


End file.
